bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Junior Professor Solution
"The Junior Professor Solution" is the second episode of the eighth season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air September 22, 2014 immediately after the first episode. Summary Sheldon is given the tenured professor job, but now had to teach graduate students. No one signs up for his course except Howard. Bernie is worried that Penny won't perform well in the job that she got her based upon her performance as a waitress. Extended Plot First Sheldon is discussing what animals could be crossed with humans to make super soldiers per some reseach done in World War II. Bernie is pushing Penny to study the backgound material she has for her new job at Bernie's company. Per a meeting with Janine Davis, Sheldon gets the promotion, buy must teach a course for gradute students. Amy is back to working with starfish when Penny comes over to have lunch with her and complaining about Bernadette's pushing her to study. The next day Bernie invites Amy without Penny still complaining about Penny. Sheldon finds out that no one signs up for his class since he is so obnoxious. Howard wants to work on a doctorate and agrees to take it. Amy want to talk about being in the middle of Bernie and Penny's troubles with her boyfriend, while Sheldon has to figure out how to teach Howard. Leonard suggests that Sheldon is scared of finding someone smarter than himself. Sheldon just wants to figure out how to keep Howard in his place. Howard and Sheldon are at each others throats as his class starts and Howard ends up trying a spitball into his mouth causing Sheldon to flee. Amy is enjoying being in the middle and seeming to be very popular. Howard goes back to confront Sheldon after he dropped the course. He also proves that Sheldon doesn't know everything about engineering. Bernie goes to help Penny and finds that she understands the background material she was given. Amy is listening behind the doors and runs far away when Bernie calls her to tell her that everything is fine between her and Penny. Finally the guys keep asking each others scientific questions feeling proud that they are so smart, but lamenting that they still didn't get girls in high school. Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: August 19, 2014. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBA *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx September, 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on September 22, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia Quotes To be entered. Gallery Placeholder Scav11.jpg|Who is that strange dude in the first photo? {Photo stub} References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/ Taping Report by Jiab Pattira Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:The Big Bang Theory